heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cajunazn
gueess werre the only ones here. thank you for making this wwiki - im a computer fob. i would like to see all the classes (ive started a cleric, you can see, and please friend me in gamecenter (lost legendary) it would be cool to instead of having a weapon per page, say a chart. thnx, rainbowunicornsniper -- Hey! Thats ok! Just keep adding things or comments as you see them. I will work when I can to continuously add to the wiki. Canticle Staff Hi, I tried adding a page for Canticle Staff but for some reason it cannot be edited.. :( **Strange. Ill see what I can do to help fix it. Cajunazn 16:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) another person welcome to the now three man army behind this wikia hey. could you plz add like a strategy talk page, for us all to share tactics.... i cant figure out how to do so... as i said before im a computer fob, but a computer game wiz. and could we if we could figure out some way to get our (rather your) handiwork on this wikia known, that wouold rock. thnx, as always, rainbowunicornsniper. Blog I'm sorry to take so much space, but i'd like for you to have a blog. i mean you're the founder,and all, so i'd like to see you have your page to discuss bugs and stuff like that (check the admins on some other sites) - rainbowunicornsniper and when more people come, we should elect mods, admins, and such Sorry i am adding 2 much and being a spoiled brat - rainbowunicornsniper :) : Hey rainbowunicornsniper! Thanks for adding content! Im glad that you are contributing when you can. All your suggestions are duly noted and ill make sure to try to help get this wikia better known. Also when you are done with your post add 4 ~'s in a row and it will sign your post! Cajunazn 16:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Quality In regards to the quality page, I'm pretty sure the quality you have listed as Legendary is better than the Godlike ones, as they tend to have better stats, plus they have recently been made to glow. I'm not sure of this, however, so I'd like your permission before I go around editing something as important as that. :I actually had Legendary below godlike. You can check out the Quality page for how I had it set up. If that is wrong, we can go through and change things. You seem competent enough that I trust your judgement! Cajunazn 23:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::After checking it out, I see that Legendary is indeed below godlike. I'm going to go with your advice, and say that we should change it, as I'm pretty sure that Legendary is more rare/powerful than godlike. Some evidence to suggest this would be how on the boss loots, the Legendary quality is introduced last, and its items are priced the highest on the shop. Yegaboo11 00:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Damn. Ok well I will get started on fixing some of these quality things later. I wont be able to work on them for a little while. If you have time you're welcome to get started. If you arent comfortable with it, you can leave the task to me! Thanks for checking on this by the way! Cajunazn 00:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC)